


Feel Like Makin' Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finds Louis in a compromising position and does what any good friend would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Like Makin' Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for the lilo ficathon!

Louis wakes up with his face pushed into a drool spot on the pillow and the taste of last night lingering in his mouth. He frowns and turns over, thrashing about aimlessly until the sheets are all twisted up around his legs.

He can’t quite seem to get comfortable, face warm and eyelids heavy. Nothing’s happening but his heart rate picks up anyway, something strange humming through his nerves. He hikes his leg up a little bit, trying to get comfortable, and the edge of a sheet brushes against the front of his boxers.

To Louis’ consternation, he immediately gives a full-body shiver and scrambles to push his hips against the mattress. He’s half-hard before he even realizes what’s happening.

“What the fuck?” he asks his hotel room at large. No answers are forthcoming, and after a few more seconds of heavy, dragging friction, he forgets to be too concerned. They haven’t got any interviews until the afternoon, so if his body has decided that he needs to rub one out right this second, it’s not too big a deal.

He’s just about to get a hand around his dick when he hears someone knocking. A moment later, a keycard slides into the lock and the door swings open.

“Rise and shine,” Liam calls cheerfully, shutting the door behind him. Louis barely has time to wonder why they’d all thought it was a good idea to give him the extra room keys before he’s approaching the bed. His footsteps slow down as he takes in the scene, eyes going comically wide. This is officially a nightmare scenario.

“Get out,” Louis manages, pressing his face into the pillow so that his words come out muffled. He can feel Liam staring at him, but somehow, bizarrely, he can’t stop himself from rutting desperately against the mattress. “There’s something wrong with me.”

Liam doesn’t stammer out an apology and run for the door like any normal person would. Instead he stays rooted to the spot, slack-jawed and bewildered. Louis’ face burns as he shoves one hand in between the mattress and his body. Even as he braces his knees against it and lifts his hips up to give himself more room, he can feel immediately that it won’t be enough to satisfy whatever kind of weird meltdown he’s having.

His palm slides roughly over his cock and he brings one hand up to lick it, doing his best to ignore the fact that shock and confusion are still rolling off of Liam in waves. Maybe if he can get this over with quickly it’ll end up being less traumatic.

“Lou,” he says after far too long, voice unsteady.

Louis just flicks his wrist, all but snarling. “Fuck _off_.”

Every wet noise his hand makes is deafening, each creak of the bed amplified a thousand times over. But still, Liam refuses to cooperate. In fact, he’s coming closer, moving hesitantly across the carpet until he’s near enough to touch. Louis turns his face away, not comprehending why Liam won’t just leave him to his strange, horny misery. It’s not until the bed dips down under Liam’s weight and there are strong arms pulling him up and around that he starts to get something of an idea.

With great effort, Louis turns to face him, breathing hard through slightly parted lips. “Liam, what--”

“It’s alright,” says Liam, cheeks a bit red.

Louis can’t pretend he hasn’t thought about Liam that way before, but this scenario is much more ridiculous than anything he’s dreamed up in past moments of weakness. Including the one that takes place on a pirate ship.

Louis doesn’t really have time to explain any of that before Liam knocks his hand away and starts stroking him, brow furrowed in concentration.

Louis gasps, his stomach lurching. Liam’s hands are solid and a little rough, his movements sure and competent in a way that makes Louis feel breathless.

After a few moments of getting into the rhythm, Liam ducks down to lick across the head, sucking it into his mouth and dragging it against the inside of his cheek. Louis lets out a strangled sort of yelp, bucking his hips up enough that Liam throws a forearm across them to hold him still. 

He takes in as much of Louis as he can, mouth stretched wide and glistening with spit at the corners. He’s blushing in earnest now, face bright red as he reaches down to fist at his dick through the fabric of his jeans, palming over himself roughly.

There’s something familiar about the feverish way Liam bobs up and down on his cock, and Louis realizes that it’s because he’s feeling the same thing himself. Whatever this is, it must be contagious.

He knows they should slow down, try to figure this out, and possibly call an ambulance. Instead, he lets Liam keep sucking his cock, curling his tongue against the underside of the head as he fumbles to unbutton his own jeans.

Liam waits until Louis is on the verge of coming to abruptly pull up off of him and turn him over on the bed, manhandling him like he’s nothing. Louis feels like he probably ought to ask what’s going on, but even the press of Liam’s fingers on the backs of his thighs as he works them apart turns him on so much he can barely remember to breathe.

“Just,” says Liam, sounding a bit desperate, and then there’s nothing but the wet sound of him sucking two fingers into his mouth and pressing them lightly against Louis’ entrance. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis grits out, almost before Liam is finished asking. He wants this, always has, and it’s difficult to be rational while Liam trails his fingers maddeningly around the very edge and then pushes just barely inside. He groans in something like reverence and shoves his jeans down low enough to pull out his cock, jacking off in quick, urgent strokes as he leans forward to trace his tongue against the junction between his fingertips and Louis, laving across it as though he’s willing him to relax.

Louis bites his lip hard. His thighs tremble with the effort of holding himself up and his head drops down against his forearms, thrills running up and down his spine. Liam swipes his tongue across as his still-damp fingers stroke against sensitive skin, like nothing he’s ever felt before and then some.

It’s almost too much to handle when Liam takes his hand off his cock to spread him gently apart, going over and over the opening until Louis is shuddering and pliant underneath his hands. Liam lets out a muffled groan and licks from the base of his balls all the way up, pressing the tip of his tongue insistently until it goes inside. Louis’ cock drools precome onto the sheets, but Louis knows that if he tried to touch himself he’d just end up collapsing onto the bed face-first.

“Come on,” he says, not even sure what he’s begging for.

Liam takes it as a cue to redouble his efforts, swirling his tongue in quick circles and flicking it against Louis’ entrance until Louis jerks and comes, eyes shuttering closed against pulse after pulse of it. He clenches up but Liam still keeps licking, face buried there as he finishes himself off with a quiet cry.

Once he’s finished, Liam turns Louis back around carefully. His mouth looks swollen and debauched, and Louis feels a thrill deep down inside him even though he’s just come.

Louis opens his mouth and then closes it again. It doesn’t feel right, somehow, to try to turn this into some sort of a joke, not when Liam’s face is aflame with embarrassment and he keeps looking down at his hands.

“Look,” he says instead. “I’m sorry about this, I know you were probably just trying to help me out—“

Liam interrupts him, biting the inside of his cheek and looking a bit worried. “Lou?”

“What?” he asks, heart sinking. He can already hear their friendship crumbling around his ears.

“I’m still hard.”

Louis pauses a moment, and looks down. He is, too. It’s quite a different turn of events than he was expecting.

“Round two?” Liam looks a bit appalled at himself for asking, but his eyes are hopeful.

“Yeah,” says Louis. “Round two.”


End file.
